the king's daughter
by theREDCODE
Summary: Hancock turned to her daughter as the late keep staring at her mother Then Hancock took one of her earrings and give it to her daughter "Here, something to remember me with." LuNaHa fic (by the way it's not "easy to read fic" so sorry about it ) edited some of grammar mistake


well since my English not good so be gentle with me guys (read &amp; review ) LuNaHa one of them one-sided love

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Watching the waves hitting the rocks, putting her hands in her black hair

She loved the sea she really loved it, BUT her mother will scold her

'The world is dangerous it's war' that what would you hear from her mother

And it's repeated every time when she ask to go with them

She wants to go to an adventure

She hated her father at first, but her mother said that he leave her with her mother for her own safety

But still he should check her and her mother from time to time

"hime" she heard someone calling her from behind turning to where the voice come from

"Your mother is looking for you."

"Hi marguerite san," she said to her teacher and bodyguard, yes she still 6 years but

She was strong she know how to use haki martial arts, but she didn't like to hit people,

when she put her hand in a book she loved it she decide to study about this world

Her mother, the empress and the most beautiful women in the earth didn't allow her

She always said that she need to be strong.

She walked to the palace and onto her mother's room

"okasan?" she called as she make her way inside the room her mother got up from the bed and looked at her daughter she pat the mattress telling her to sit next to her

When she sat down silence engulfed them and Hancock broke it and said

"Your father will come to here."

"otosan?" she repeated she didn't make any expression she just didn't care

"What his name again? " she said forgetting his name

"Monkey D Luffy or should I say the former pirate king, " Hancock said with a smile on her face

"Pirate king? My dad was the pirate king?" she asked now that get her interested

She heard from her mother that her father was a great man, but she never told her about him

She always asked her about him, but every time she asked that she will get 'he great man' as an answer

"I said former pirate king he is not a pirate anymore," Hancock said

"Why?" the little girl asked, "ask him yourself he will be here very soon" Hancock answered as she go to the bath she needs to prepare herself to meet Luffy and his crew.

After little while they heard ship coming to the island, she ran to the gate want to see her father after opening the the gate the ship laid inside the island the when man with 9 persons step out of the ship the amazons women went on one knee for the respect

When Luffy looked at the only standing girl he walked towards her

But Nami reached her before him

"Oh, little girl how cute " Nami said hugging the little girl then she pull back from the hug

"How are you Mika," said Nami with big smile

Mika looked at the beautiful women in front of her

'Wow' she thought 'she really beautiful not like her mother but she really beauty

"You finally here "they heard and looked at Hancock

"Ah," luffy said with big a smile "arigato" he thanked her

She felt her cheeks blushes

"T... This way" she said leading them to the palace

Mika didn't follow

BUT she dragged by the orange haired called Nami

She looked up she felt her heart getting warm she allowed to this woman to drag her

With Nami looking ahead, Mika looked at their hand

Her tears fell

'Why my tears are not stopping' she thought wiping her tears

'what is this feeling'

Xxxxxxxxxxx

That night

After the big party, you can hear people chatting with each other

Zoro drinking alcohol robin told him to stop that he will die from it

Sanji was dancing with girls

Usopp telling the women their story how Luffy

Found them and take them as his crew

Nami was with Hancock

"Thank you, for everything" nami said to the older women but anyway the beautiful black haired give sigh "I didn't do it for you," said with a cold tone

"I know," nami said with a sad tone "we are leaving tonight."

Hancock's eyes get sad 'Its time' the thought Mika noticed her and asked

"Mom what's wrong?" she starts to her mother

"Nothing Mika," she said looking at her daughter and looked at the crew

"Give me one night please I need to say goodbye to her" Hancock said the first time she did it after all these six years

Nami looked at her and then turning her head to Luffy

"Luffy …"

Luffy keeps poker face for a moment then turned to a big smile

"iiyo" he said while smiling

When everyone sleeps

Hancock got to her daughter room

Six years flashing in her head

: Flashback:

"And that's it" robin finished reading

Now the crew know what happened, No they know WHAT (REALLY) HAPPENED

So "the Celestial Dragons betrayed the (D) family?" asked nami

"Yes," robin said looked to the Rio poneglyph she now know the history

"The (D family) is the true kings of this world?"Franky

"So Luffy is the Inheritor?" Zoro asked

"Yes" robin answered him "what do you think Luffy?"

"And that's why Luffy's father rebel?" Usopp asked

Luffy still silent for the entire story and then

He stood up

They killed his brother, his mentor, his father, his family.

He looked at his friends

He wants to reclaim his throne!

"Guys … will you help me?" he asked

"You blackmailed me to join you," zoro said pick up one of his swords

"You refused my refusal," Sanji said

"You forced me to join" Usopp yelled as scrabble blow his long nose

"Me as well" franky , jenbie chopper brook

"You forced me to live," robin said

Luffy smiled and then looked at nami

She just nodded she didn't need to say anything

"Of curse" they yelled "even if you told us not to!"

After one 8 months, they arrived at amazon lily

Nami said that they want to stay three months

Hancock was broken heart

When she saw Nami holding little baby she knew that she is lost to this orange haired woman she hated her with all her heart

After one month

"I need you to take care of her" Nami said giving Hancock the baby

"What?" Hancock yelled in denying "NEVER, I will just throw her away."

Nami shakes her hear "umm I know you will take care of her," she said with tears in her eyes

"Why me?," Hancock asked

"It's for her safety, she is his daughter, she is my daughter, " Nami said giving her the baby

Hancock held the baby looked at the girl, she is 3 months now

The baby looked at Hancock reached out and touched her nose

For the first time, Hancock smiled for someone other than Luffy

"What's her name?" she asked

Nami gives her big smile

"Mika"

: end flashback:

Hancock stepped into Mika's room

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mika tears fell

Hancock hugged her she told her what happened

"So that why they left me here? To claim back their throne."

"Mika, Luffy and your mother want your safety so they leave you to me," Hancock said

"And now that Luffy is the King of the world and Nami is ...His queen the world is safe now

So they need you back, they are your real family."

"But what about you?" Mika exclaimed

"it's ok Mika I will always be her if you need anything you know where I 'am" patting her daughter's head

Hancock and her daughter sleep that night together

In the morning

The crew is waiting for them on the ship Nami knows how painful to lose someone close to you

Then Hancock came with Mika when they saw the ship

Hancock turned to Mika as the late keep staring at the one who raised her

Then Hancock took one of her earrings and give it to Mika

"Here, something to remember me with."

"You will be always my daughter for me," Hancock said pushing Mika to the ship

Mika starts walking to the ship she stopped and turned to Hancock

"You will be always my mother," Mika said with tears falling from her eyes

"Go little girl " Hancock yelled

Xxxx

Nami watched them in silent and looked at Luffy she can't help but remember her past

: Flashback:

Before raftel the final island

The crew decides that they will have a big party, before the big adventure that waiting them Brook playing on his violin, Luffy, Usopp and chopper dancing with a stick in their noses

Nami laughing at them while drinking her sake

Zoro looking at them with his sake in his hand, he give a big smile that's it he wished that they will stay like this forever he looked at the horizon ,'so it's finally time '

He looked at Luffy 'what are you going to do Luffy?' he thought to himself

Robin chats with jinbie

Franky is demonstrating what he called "his ultimate weapon."

When the party is over everyone

Nami woke up looked at her Nakama, her family, she saw Zoro and Robin with chopper between them she can't help but giggle they are like chopper parents

She looked at Franky and Usopp in his side

Jinbie was on top of the crow's nest looking into the deep-sea

Finally, he eyes turned to her captain her heart start panging

She trusts him she trusts him with her life but now

They will face their final obstacle, the one that every pirate didn't manage to pass it

Even the whitebeard himself.

She give yawn and went into her room

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After the final battle now the pirate king has been announced

Monkey D Luffy is the new pirate King

With another big party

With everyone sleep, he looked at them, he didn't find her near

Decided to find her, he jump into the jungle he thought that she will be in sunny

Climbed on to the ship, saw her on the wheel the moon hitting her skin

"Nami" her eyes widened and she turned to face him.

"Luffy" she whispered "what are you doing here?" she said walking to him

"When I woke up I didn't find you so I looked for you" his answer was quick

"_Ah so_ "she agreed in understanding" so let's back to the others

She said as she passed him

"Nami," he said while turning, she stopped and looked at him "what?"

He took his hat and put it on his chest and looked into her eyes

"I love you" he confessed, she looked at him with widened eyes, after that they returned their normal size, she give him her sad smile

"Luffy I-" "It's ok if you don't Love me," he said cutting her facing the see

Seeing him, her tears start to fall "why didn't you tell me before?"

"I waited, "he said, now that was surprising 'waited what?' she thought to herself

"Waited what Luffy" she cannot help but to ask

"I waited to be the pirate king to prove to you that I'm capable man," he said with his smile

She hugged him from behind now she knew that his heart is shattered into pieces

"Luffy I cannot let myself fell in love with you," she said while crying on his shoulder

"Yeah, I know you hate pirates, after all," Luffy said still looking to the see

She rised her head from him "Yes I hate them I really hate pirates."

That made his heart hurt

"Nami go to the camp," he said

"Luffy?" she asked reaching him with her hand

"I said go!" he ordered surprising her, she stayed like this for moments then start to walk away, but she stopped without turning her face to him

"I didn't want you to die," she said softly but he hear it anyway

"what?" he asked her, then she yelled

"I don't want to fall in love with someone who is going to die!"

"What?" he said with eyes widened

"You going turn yourself in right? Just like roger but! I don't want to be Rouge!" she yelled

His eyes get even bigger he opened his mouth but nothing coming from him

She didn't want to be rouge live in fear without him around

"I LOVE YOU!" she yelled

"I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU" she repeats it

"But please don't turn yourself in" she begged as she fell to her knees

"Who said I'm going to do that?" he finally said hold her shoulder give her his big smile ..

After one month

"Hey, Luffy robin want you she said that's important to you," Zoro said from out of the door

"ah I'm coming, "he said and looked at the orange haired girl on the bed "will you go with me ?" he asked with his big smile.

She jumped from the bed and hugged him placing her lips on his.

"Luffy ." she said want him to hear her

"what nami, " said Luffy looking up to her

"I hate pirates, but I fell in love with their king "

: End of flashback:

when Mika jumped to the ship she looked around she want to know her real mother

suddenly she hugged from behind

"I'm sorry," Nami said "I'm sorry to leave you behind but it's for your own safety "

sensing that feeling again, Mika tears start to come down

'what is this feeling ' she thought, the desire to be with this woman

the desire to be with her real family

the desire to be with her real mother

she hugged her mother back cry her soul out

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"My mother is cool' said Mika with a big smile on her face

"Teach me robin about the world," she said to black haired women

"Of course little princess" robing said giggling

END

so what do you think? love it? hate it ?

and if anyone want to use this idea or edit it then it's fine

why didn't I put fight scenes? it's because my language is bad so I can't go into the details

Love you


End file.
